


For Memories

by c00chie_destroyer



Category: trump - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00chie_destroyer/pseuds/c00chie_destroyer
Summary: We'll damn, don't deport me daddy trump🙈🙈🙈
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	For Memories

"Hi, my name is Joseph Biden, I liked to be called Joe though, and I am 10 years old!" I squealed.

Today was the first day of school for me. You see, my family and I have recently moved to America due to my father's job, meaning that I had to leave all my childhood friends behind. Yes, it was sad for me, but I was excited to see what new adventure lie in the United States.

"Ok Joe please sit next to Donald, Donald please raise your hand so he knows where to go, alright please treat Joe with respect and lets get on with todays lesson." The teacher explained.

I turn my head to see a boy, a little bigger than me and not just height raising his hand. The boy had pale orange skin, not enough to make him seem like an actual orange, but just enough to compliment his face. He had gorgeous brown eyes and straight blonde hair. I quickly go to sit in the empty seat next to him.

It was quiet. I kinda wanted him to introduce himself to me.

"Alright kids that's the bell for recess, you are dismissed"

I push in my chair into my desk once I got out of it.

'What do I do now?' I think to myself.

I should've asked the kid who sits next to me if he wanted to be friends, but oh well. I proceed to walk and come across an empty area that I could sit and doodle on my notebook without bothering anyone. As soon as I got my pen and paper out I notice a dark shadow over me, as I lift up my head I recognized the face.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry, I usually sit here and I didn't see you..." The boy explained.

"Oh no it's fine, I could leave if you want." I said hoping deep down that he would want me to stay.

"No, it's ok, you can stay if you want, my name is Donald." The boy finally introduced himself.

'So Donald is his name...'

"Hey, you like to draw? Donald said looking down at my notebook.

"Heh yeah, but I don't draw nothing extreme." I tried explaining.

Before I knew it, Donald was sat next to me with my notebook in his hand. 

"Thats the bell! We have to go before the teacher closes the door on us."

As running towards to the back of the student line that was already heading inside, these words leave my mouth.

"Hey Donald." 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for sitting with me today"

"It's ok, lets go sit there together again tomorrow."

"Ok." I said agreeing with him, while walking back inside the classroom.

*Beep Beep*

'My head hurts.'

I loom down to my alarm clock, it is currently 6 in the morning. I walk into the bathroom to wash up before heading to school not knowing that today was going to change my life. As I got out of the shower I wrapped my towel around my waist. While looking for clothes to change into I heard loud shouting from the kitchen. 

Mom. 

It was just my mother and father arguing about money once again. I sigh wondering if there's ever going to be a day that can go without them arguing. After I moved to America my parents relashionship went downhill. Looking at my alarm clock once again, it was 6:50 AM. 

'Wait. 6:50?! Shit I'm going to be late for school. I swear it was barely 6 AM a few minutes ago. Looks like I'm going to miss breakfast, like I always do.' I think to myself.

I rush to put on my backpack and shoes and the head out the door.

While entering the school gates I check my watch to see what time it was.

'7:10 AM, thankfully school starts at 7:15.'

After checking my clock I see Donald waiting in front of the gates for me. 

"You overslept again?" He asked.

"No actually, it was my parents" I corrected.

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence between us for a minute or two, since it was a Monday morning Donald would usually talk about how his weekend went, but today was different.

"Hey Joseph..." Donald says breaking the silence.

'Joseph?! He has never called me by my full name ever since we first met. Somethings up. Is he going yo say he doesn't want to be friends anymore? I get that I am weird but wouldn't he have had unfriended me years ago? We've been friends for 3 years, what's happening?' I think.

"Yeah, what's up Donald?" I ask anxiously.

"Well, you see, I'm moving to England." Donald's voice faded off at the end.

I could feel my heart sink inside of me.  
This must be another joke of his right? Right?! No this can't be real.

"When?" I asked.

"When what?"

"When are you leaving?" I say clarifying my question.

"Tomorrow morning."

Tomorrow?! And he's barely telling me this now, why?! So today is going to be our last day together. What else could go wrong today.

"Look Joe, I would've told you sooner but it was last minute. My dad didn't tell me that we were moving until last night."

There. 

The school bell started ringing letting students know that school is in session.

Donald grabs my wrist before I would head off to class. I stare into his dark brown eyes. I could feel a small blush creep on my nose.

"Look Joe, we're going to make today the best day we've ever had together alright. For memories."

"..."

"Come on, lets head to class." Donald said trying to make things better.

After what felt like forever 2nd period finally finishes meaning that I could hang out with Donald again. Usually I go outside his classroom and wait for him to come out, but instead he was waiting for me.

"Come on! Lets walk around the school one last time before I leave tomorrow." Donald says joyfully.

Without a reflect me and Donald were holding hands with eachother. I could feel blush taking over me. What is wrong with me? I never blush around Donald, why now? After walking around the school one last time together, the bell rang as if it was waiting for us to stop chatting and walking around the school together.

"Here, I'll walk you to 3rd period." Donald offered.

"But isn't you class on the other side of school?" I asked.

"Eh it doesn't matter." Donald stated.

Even though its been 26 minutes since Donald has left me at my classroom I couldn't wait anxiously for lunch to start. I wanted to spend the whole day with Donald instead of being stuck here at school. As the bell rang dissmising us from 3rd period and to head on to 4th I could see Donald outside the door again but this time with a mischievous grin on his face. Before I could react, wow, what's with Donald and him grabbing me by my hand without a warning.

"Donald where are we going?!" I asked while breathing desperately for air.

"We're going to skip school."

"What!?"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up, just follow my lead." Donald says.

'Follow his lead as if any time I follow his lead anything goes right.'

After what felt like a mile, damn, I need to start participating in PE more often. We come across the end of the fence that goes around the school. Surprisingly it wasn't connected to the other end of the fence. 

I watched Donald walk outside the fence gesturing me to follow. Hesitantly, I do so to.

"So why are we skipping? We're going to get in so mucb trouble when we get caught." I said.

"Oh come one Joe, live a little, what's the worst thing that could happen if we do get caught, but we won't because I'll make sure of it." Donald said trying to reasure me.

"If that was an attempt to make me feel any better just know I have no faith in you at all."

"Ugh you're so rude Joe." Donald said sounding like a child.

"Where are we even going?" I asked.

"Oh you'll see just follow me."

After walking for a few minutes, we come across our old elementary (primary) school. 

"Wow, they really let this place let loose once it got closed down." Donald said in shock.

"What are we even doing her-" I get cut off.

"Here it is!" Donald exclaimed.

"Here what is?" I said confused.

"Where we first met, well to be more specific, where our friendship started."

All the memories started showering back inside my head. It felt like just yesterday I was sitting next to the wall and drawing in my notebook.

"Hey Joe?"

"Yes Donald?"

"Do you still remember how we first started talking to eachother?" 

"How could I forget? I was the new kid in class." 

"I still remember when I took your notebook and went through all the drawings you doodled. It's amazing on how much you've improved since then." Donald complimented.

I could feel a small blush creep upon my cheeks.

"Heh, thank you." I managed to word out.

It was quiet for a while. Not the bad kind of quiet, it felt like we were soaking in and seeing all our past memories in person again.

Suddenly, Donald pins me on the wall, his left hand pinning me, and his right hand on my chin forcing me to look at him in his eyes. I wish I could say that I wasn't enjoying this, but that would be a lie. I could feel my face burning up while looking into his eyes. His eyss had me in a trance for some reason, but I didn't want to look away.

"Can I?" Donald asks leaning closer towards my face.

I could feel a lump in my throat but with no hesitation I said yes.

After giving consent, I could feel our lips connecting. I felt fireworks going off in my stomach. His started to take control of the situation. He then proceeded to bite on my lower lip, not hard, but just enough, so he could insert my tongue in my mouth. His tounge touched every corner in my mouth letting me know that I belong to him, and him only. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he put his right hand behing my head, forcing his tongue to go deeper. We disconnected the kiss, so we could breathe. There was a string of saliva connecting from both of our mouths. I was gasping from air, while Donald looked like he was completely fine. 

"Donald..." Tears start rolling down from my eyes.

"You dumbass! You're going to leave tomorrow!" I shouted.

"Look I'm sorry. But I knew I would end up regretting it if I left and didn't kiss you." Donald confessed.

Donald pulled me into his chest, while I was still sobbing. 

'How will I move on now because of this. He was leaving tomorrow. I don't want him to leave. I want him to stay with me. I don't care that I sound selfish right now, but I wanted Donald to be with me in the future. Donald was the reason why I kept going at life, especially at home. He always kept me company and made me happy at the lowest point in my life. Why does he have to leave. Why me. No. Why him? Why couldn't it be someone else?' With all those thoughts going on through my head Donald pulls me away from his chest and forces me to make eye contact with him again.

"Come on cheer up Joe, lets go explore town one last time together. For memories." Donald says while wiping away the tears from my face.

'For memories.' I thought to myself.

That day. Was the best day and worst say I ever had with Trump. It was the best because we got to be ourselves once again with eachother without anyone telling us otherwise. It was the worst only for the fact that my childhoid bestfriend and lover were going to leave me the next day. It was now 9 PM. Donald offered to walk me home to which I acceptef gladly. 

"I'll meet you in front of your house tomorrow before you leave so we can say goodbye one last time." I said.

"Ok Biden, I'll see you tomorrow then."

With that being said Trump disappered off into the night.

As soon as I stepped into the house. I could hear my father's shouts.

"Why the fuck did the school call us saying that you skipped half of your classes?!" My father stated angerly.

As soon as I opened my mouth to explain I felt a slap across my face.

"Get your ass to your room, I don't want you in my sight. I thought I created you better than this, but turns out you came out like your mother, a dumb whore." My father continued while I was on my way to my room.

I could feel my eyes watering while walking to my room. The second I stepped foot in my room, I headed straight to the floor, all the tears from my eyes ran out. I sat next to the door with my head leaning back on it for support. I had to place my hands over my mouth from creating any noise. No matter how hard I tried to stop myself from crying, it seemed the tears doubled. 

'Why me?' I thought. 'Why didn't he give me a chance to explain myself.'

Small sniffles escaped from my nose, while I was trying to control my crying. I made myself get off from the door and headed to my bed, with tears still in my eyes.

'Donald, please don't leave me.' Were the last thoughts I had before intering a trance.

'Huh where am I?' I opened my eyes, but see nothing but darkness.

"Oh Biden come here~" As soon as I heard the voice, I immediately recognized it. It was mother's. Without second thoughts, I followed her commands, only to come across a large projecter.

'It's a memory' I thought.

I could see my mother and I playing at the park together, like we used to back before we moved to America. I could see my face flashing the widest smile I owned back when I was in primary school. 

The screen suddenly cut off.

"You worthless piece of shit! How the hell did you manage to get a 86% on your exam?!" The screen grew lit again showing my mother's angry expression.

I watched her drag 6 year old me by the hair. I could see the tears falling down from my eyes. I could feel the tears that were being created now, from watching this past memory. 

The screen went out again.

"I should've aborted you when I had the chance." Those words went straight through my heart like a dagger.

From a distance afar I could see Donald. I race to him acting as if he would make things any better. But when I got closer and closer to him he has an evil expression on his face.

"Do you really believe that I wanted to be your friend? Let alone be your boyfriend. You must be kidding yourself. No one likes you, no one will ever like you. The only reason why I befriended you was out of pity. Moving to England will finally give me the chance to get away from you."

My body suddenly jerked itself awake. My face was filled with sweat while my mouth was gasping for air. I quickly turn my head to see what time it is.

8:11 AM.

'Shit, I need to make it to Trump's house before he leaves.'

I quickly get changed, brush my teeth, and put my shoes on before exiting my house. I run down to Donald's house to see him waiting for me outside of his house. 

"Good morning Joe."

"Morning Donald." I said with a sad expression on my face.

"Come on, don't be sad, cheer up." Donald said trying to cheer me up.

"Donald, how do you expect me to cheer up when the only friend I have is leaving me in a few minutes not knowing if we're ever going to see eachother again. Plus, it's not if we can communicate with eachother, your parents refuse to get you a phone."

"Actually... about rhe communication part. My parents bought me a phone so I could keep in contact with you. Here." Donald pulls out a small piece of white paper from his pocket, with numbers on it.

"Here's my phone number. Send me a text saying that it's you." He explained.

"Donald we're about to leave, say goodbye to Biden!" His mother shouted from his car.

"Well I guess this is it." He says.

"Yeah. I guess it is." I copied.

"We'll reunite in the future. I promise." Donald said.

I could feel my heart shatter hearing those words, for no specific reason. I couldn't believe that he was actually leaving me.

"Donald lets go!" His mother shouted.

"Well, bye Joe, don't forget text me." Trump says while handing me the piece of paper and giving me a quick hug before turning his back towards me to head to his car.

"Goodbye Donald, I'll miss you." I say while Donald let go of the hug.

I wave goodbye as I watch the car drive off with my childhood best friend and crush inside, leaving me empty inside.

I look down at my phone. 9:15 AM. I needed to head back home before my parents notice that I left the house. 

I quietly took my shoes off before entering the house, not daring to make any sounds that could wake my parents up from their rest. I quietly turn open the door handle checking if any sight of my parents were around. I didn't see anyone, meaning that they were still sleeping. I made my way into my room quickly and quietly, so I could text Trump.

I take out the small piece of paper from my pocket and type the numbers into my contacts. 

### ### ####

"Should I send him a text?" I wondered. He did say to send him a text after I added him on my contacts so why not.

'What should I say? Hey, it's me Joesph please text me back? No, I sound too needy. Hey it's me, your childhood bestfriend and the dude that you stole his first kiss from? No. Why am I overthinking this? I've been friends with Trump for years, I shouldn't be nervous.'

To Donald Trump: Hey it's me Joseph.

The text is short, don't get me wrong, but as long as it gets the point across it's fine with me. Why am I so anxious for a text back? I barely sent it less than a second ago he's probably busy. I should just take a short nap since last night I didn't get enough sleep.

Once I opened my eyes again, it was 8 PM. 

''Short nap' my ass.' I thought to myself remembering what I said before falling asleep.

'Donald!' I thought to myself. 'It's been a couple of hours since I sent him the text maybe he has replied yet?' Hesitantly, I reach for my phone to check for a text notification. 

From Donald: Hey Joe it's Donald! Sorry I took a while to respond, I was busy moving in my moving boxes into my new room.

I check to see how long ago he sent the text. 'Exactly an hour from now.' I thought. I decided to send him a text back. 

To Donald: Hey sorry, my bad, I decided to take a quick nap, anyways how's it like overthere so far?

I sent the text forgetting America's and England's time difference. '8 hours isn't a big difference right? I mean he did send the text an hour ago but there is a chance that he might still be awake regarding the fact that it's 8 PM here while it's 4 AM there.' I thought lying to myself. Knowing my chances of me getting a text back at this time of hour in England, I for sure won't get a text back from him until the morning. As I sigh putting my phone back under my pillow I heard a small beep from my phone.

From Donald: Haha it's ok I understand! If I'm being honest England has has its own differences from America. Like we have different types of sports comepared over there. 

To Donald: Wow really? That's cool! But isn't it 4 in the morning overthere right now? 

From Donald: Ha, yeah. We should both probably head to sleep even though its pretty early for you.

To Donald: Mhm, yeah. Well anyways good night I'll talk to you in the morning, stay safe.

From Donald: Yeah, good night. You text me when you wake up. 

*READ*

I could feel blush rushing up towards my cheeks. 'Why am I blushing? All he said was good night nothing more.' Ignoring the fact that I haven't left my room all day except for this morning to tell Donald goodbye I force myself asleep again. 

Loud shouting woke me up this time. 

"Sunday, September 27th. 8:19 AM" I told myself checking my phone.

'I should send him a text...'

To Donald: Hey, are you free to talk for a while?

'Shit, it sounds like something is wrong, but what if he doesn't respond?'

From Donald: Heyyy! Yeah, I'm free to text! Whats up?

To Donald: Nothing much, what about you?

From Donald: Same! I start a new school tomorrow and I have to wear a uniform!

To Donald: Really a uniform?! 

From Donald: Yeah! It has a tie and everything!

My eyes start to water. I don't even know why though. Is it because he's actually gone now? I make it sound like he's dead. I just can't believe he would leave me so soon.

From Donald: So, who are you going to hang out with now that I live across the country?

'Shit, I forgot I had school tomorrow.'

To Donald: I don't really know. I'm probably going to hang out by myself and draw in my notebook. 

From Donald: Joeeeee, you can't just hang out by yourself now that I'm not there anymore. You have to socialize more!!

To Donald: Heh, I'll try to then...

Before I knew it, it was already 2:55 PM. Donald and I kept sending eachother texts back and forth, but I just can't seem to believe I texted Donald for such a long time.

From Donald: Hey Joe, I'll text you tomorrow, my parents want me to go to bed early since I have to go to a new school tomorrow.

'But it's 2:55..... Oh, I forget that there's an 8 hour time difference between us.' I think to myself.

To Donald: Yeah I suppose it's getting late for you, well good night, I think, have a good day tomorrow at your new school, stay safe.

From Donald: I will Joe! Have a good rest of your day!

I chuckle to myself acting as if I could hear his voice through the screen.

'I don't want to go to school tomorrow.' I complain to myself. 

'It's barely 3 PM here, what should I do to pass the time?'

I haven't eaten since the other day, I should catch up on that. I hide my phone under my pillow before exiting my room not risking what my parents would do if they saw it. Yeah, they might have boughten it, but it doesn't mean they don't have the power to destroy it, that would be the last thing I want.

I walk into the kitchen like a lifeless monster. I check the fridge to see if there was anything to eat only to find some vegetables, a jug of milk. I lift my head towards the top of the fridge and find a box of half empty cheerios.

'I'll just make myself a bowl of cereal.' 

I walk towards a cabinet to grab myself a bowl and spoon. I quickly poir the cereal first and then the milk into the bowl. I take my food to my room just incase one of my parents walk into the kitchen. 

Once I walked into my room I place my cereal on my desk. I take out my notebook and start sketching the rest of my day away. I ended up ignoring my half eaten cereal that was sitting right besides me. 

*Beep Beep*

From Trump: Hey, hope you have a good day at school today! Remember socialize!

To Trump: Yeah, you alreadg told me yesterday, I'll text you later.

*Read*

"Today is going to be a long day." I tell myself.

I got up and took a quick shower and got changed into the clothes that I'm going to wear today. I quickly dry my hair and start heading to school.

As I walked to school I saw a small rose on the floor. Unknowingly, I accidentally bumped into a stranger while staring at the rose.

"My apologies." I say, while watching the rose get swinged away by the wind.

First and second period went by as usual. I sat by myself during my break and lunch, not daring to go outside of my comfort zone like Donald said and make new friends. Thinking of him, has he made any new friends? Knowing him and his extrovertedness he probably has a whole new friend group. I could feel a rush of jealousy goinf inside of me. I couldn't help the fact that only I wanted to be Donald's best friend I didn't want anyone else to get to know him like I did. Mostly, I didn't want him to fall for someone else. 

The school bell rings letting us know we're dismissed to go home. 

It's been a month since Donald left to England. We've been texting eachother everyday since then. 

To Donald: Heyyyy! What's up?

*Sent 4 Hours Ago*

'Why hasn't he responded yet? We usually text at this time... Maybe he's just busy, I'll check again in a few.' 

'It's 6 PM now, I should check if Donald has sent a text back.'

To Donald: Heyyyy! What's up?

*Sent 10 Hours Ago*

'He probably is asleep I'll just check again tomorrow.'

To Donald: Heyyyy! What's up?

*Sent 16 Hours Ago*

I kept checking and checking my phone throughout the week to see if I got a text back, I even decided to send another text, not daring to send a third one to not sound annoying. 

It's been 5 years now since Trump and I have last spoken, or texted. I just finished high school, and now I attend and art school. Honestly, if it wasn't for my self dought and posted my drawings on instagram, I wouldn't be in this class right now. 

You'd be thinking that I'd be happy now with all the support and love now that I get from all my instagram fans, but in fact it's not. I hate to admit this but I still haven't moved on from Trump. I know it sounds childish but I can't seem to force myself into falling for another person. My heart demands for Trump and Trump only.

I decided to open up my instagram page today to see what would pop up in my explore page. I saw that a new coffee place opened near by, so I thought why not? And grabbed my bag and headed to the store.

As soon as I walked into the store, a slim, orange man, with dazzling brown eyes greated me to come in. It felt like time stopped for a second when I stared into his eyes. We both stared at eachother until I looked away.

"Hi, what could I get for you today?" The casheier asked in a happy tone.

"Hi, could I get a cold brew?" I ask the cashier.

"Yup! That would be $3.95"

I had the person a $5.

"Feel free to sit wherever, also, I need a name for your coffee when its done."

"Alright, um, write down Joesph Biden for the name." I replied.

"Alright, your order should be ready soon." The cashier said while writing my name on a cup.

I walk away the cashier letting the person after me order. I decided to sit next to a window. I pull out my notebook and pencil and begin to sketch. After a minute or two of sketching I could feel a shadow over me.

"Hey is this seat taken?" The voice asks. I lift my head up to see that it was the same boy before.

"Oh no, you can take it." I replied with.

"So... my name is Donald Trump, what's yours?" The man said.

'No, no. No! This can't be THE Donald J. Trump! This can't be my childhood crush!'

"My name is Joesph Biden" I replied with.

"Hmmm, Joesph Biden... that name sounds familiar, have we met before?" Donald asks.

'What the hell does he mean 'have we met before' we spent 3 whole years together as friends.'

"Yes, yes we have met before." I answered.

"Really when?" Donald said.

"When we were 10 Donald! 10 fucking years old! We used to be with eachother all the time! It was us against the world! Until you had to move to England." I snapped.

Donald had a shocked expression on his face, he was speechless.

"And the fact that I was still i love after you, after you kissed me, drives me crazy." After those words I quickly grab my bag and head out the shop's door, not grabbing my coffee. 

'How could his dumbass forget about me?' I think while tears were falling from my eyes. 'I'm such a fool.'

"Joe please wait!" I heard a voice shout after me while I was going to enter my apartment complex.

"Joesph, now what do you want?" I hissed at him.

"I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize for what Donald?! Tell me! For forgetting about me, for not responding back to any of my texts, or for making me fall for you?!"

"..." Donald stayed quiet.

"Huh? Speak up Donald! I don't speak dumbass! So which one is it?!" I continued.

By now, I was causing a scene, not a huge one though.

"How about we go inside your apartment instead of being out here, I'll be able to explain better." Donald suggested.

As much as I wanted him to tell me right here where we were standing, it'd cause a bigger scene. I sighed and lead him to my apartment.

"Explain." I say as soon as we stepped foor into my apartment.

"Look Biden, I didn't mean to-."

"I said explain, I don't want a shitty excuse Donald." I say cutting him off.

"Tell me why, you stopped responding to my texts."

"They're just texts, Joe, they're not a big deal."

"To you! Donald to you it might not seem as a big deal to you! But to me it mean't everything! You were the only person I talked to, but it all vanished as soon as yoy stop texting me. So explain what that was all about." 

"Look Biden, I'm sorry I didn't respond to your texts, I thought it wouldn't be such a big deal, I thought you made new friends by the time I stopped replying and I didn't want to bother you. So, I just didn't start replying and started hanging out with my new group of friends." Donald bullshited.

"Donald, tell me, did I ever mention to you, over text that I made a new friend?"

"No, but-"

"No, wouldn't your think if I did I would've told you? Donald you're a fucking dumbass. If you wanted me to stop being your friend and stop texting you, you could've just said so. But no. You had to stop replying and ignoring me to talk to your new friends. You selfish bitch."

A gust of silence filled the room while I finished my sentence. 

"Look I'm sorry." Donald plead.

"You're lucky that you still have a place in my heart, to accept the bullshit that you call an 'apology'." I confessed.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in England." I asked.

"Oh about that... My fiance and I decided to move here to the States and open a small coffee company." He said.

'Fiance?' 

"Get out." 

"Wait what?" 

"I said get out."

"What why?"

"I'm giving you 5 seconds to get out before I get security."

"Look Joe, I mean Joesph, lets talk about this."

"5."

A face of horror grew on Donald's face after seeing my serious expression.

"4."

Donald quickly got off from the couch and headed towards the door.

"3." 

Donalds was already outside the apartment, but kept the door open looking back inside to see my serious expression.

"Close the door."

Donald quickly closed the door and headed outside the apartment complex.

It felt like someone just stabbed me in the heart. As soon as I heard the word fiance I didn't want him in my sight anymore. Tears started coming out of my eyes again. I mean what did I expect? Did I plan on him staying single forever? No. But why did I do that then? Maybe because I thought he actually mean't that he was going to wait for me after he kissed me. 

By the time that I was finished crying it was already night. I decided to go to the top of the apartment building and sit on the roof. I took my bag with me. 

i decide to sit on the edge of the room. I start taking out my sketchbook and pencil and continue drawing the picture I started a while back. My legs swing back and forth from the legde of the building. 

'What if I just' I think to myself while looking down from the 50 floored apartment building. 'No.' I think trying to get the idea out of my head. 'But there's no point of my existence...' My thoughts started to trail off as soon as I heard a voice behind me. 

"Hey! Whatever you're thinking about don't do it!" 

I quickly turn my head to see Donald gasping for air. I then turn my head back to the scenery.

"I wasn't planing on doing anything, you dumbass." I reassured him.

"Anyways what are you doing up here?" I asked Donald.

"I was walking around town, what about you." Donald asked.

"I just came up here to grab some fresh air, nothong special, I usually come up here to clear my thoughts." I say trying to ignore the fact that Donald has now sat next to me. 

"But why are you taking a walk around this hour?" My curiosity asked.

"Oh well, um, you see, after I left the apartment complex earlier today, while as I was walking back to the shop, I stopped my finace, well ex-fiance, making out with a random dude on the street." Donald explained.

I was filled with empathy and happyness hearing the last bit.

"Oh well, I'm sorry you had to experience that." I say.

"Hey what are you drawing there?" Donald says taking my sketchbook like he first did when we first met.

"I'm just drawing the scenary that you can see from up here, nothing special." I replied.

"Nothing special?! This is amazing Joe, I mean Joesph."

"It's fine you can call me Joe."

"Really?! Ok then! But Joe this is amazing! Have you ever thought of posting your art online so others could see?" Donald says.

"Oh I already do that, I post them on instagram."

"How many followers do you have?! I bet over 9,000"

"Heh, last time I checked I had 20,000 followers."

"Joe that's so many!"

"Yup, I know Donald."

"How about we go out tomorrow and get something to eat."

"Go out? As in a date? Didn't you just break up with your ex?" 

"No, not as in a date just to catch up with eachother."

"Oh ok."

"Come on, it'll be my treat." Donald offered.

"Fine then."

"I'll pick you up at 10 AM?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Ok then see you tomorrow Joe!" Donald squeals as he gets up and heads towards the stairs to go back down.

"Shit, I forgot to ask him, how the hell did he know I was up here?" I ask myself.

"I was passing down and looked up and saw a pair of legs swinging back and forth, so I decided to check it out." Donald answers from the staircase.

I decided to stay behind for a while longer.

Its noe the next day and Donald showed up on the hour that he said that he was going to pick me up on.

"Come on lets go!" He said with the brightest smile on his face.

I saw that Donald had a Polaroid camera swinging around his neck.

"What's the camera for?" I asked confused.

"For pictures and most importantly memories duh." Donald states as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

We walked around town that day. It was night time once we got back to my apartment.

"Today was fun." I said.

"Hah, we should do it again some day." Donald replied with.

Both of our eyes made eye contact like we first did when we were younger. He lifted up my chin and kissed me. I felt the same fireworks I felt when we first kiss. It wasn't a long kiss no, but just long enough to make me fall head over heels for him. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow." I answered.

Its been 8 years since Donald and I have started dating again. We're actually married now. I'm going to miss him. 

"Hey Donald, there's a notebook I want you to read." 

"Really where?" My husband asked me.

"It's under my bed, but don't open it until 3 in the morning."

"What why?"

"Just don't, promise me that, and that I'll always love you forver." I tell Trump.

"You make it sound like you're going to die."

I chuckle hearing the last bit.

Its now 2 in the morning.

I wrote in this notebook for years, please don't throw it away, and show it to your new future generations. I'm sorry, but my own thoughts got to the best of me.

I wrote down as I slid the notebook under the bed before I left the same apartment I've lived for, for over a decade.

I make my way up to the rooftop, I start taking my shoes off, and look at the beautiful scenery one more time.

"For memories."

I tell myself while jumping off the rooftop taking my life.

Donald heard a loud bump outside his window and sirens of ambulances. He couldn't find Joe anywhere. He decided to look out of the window regretting everything. He saw Joe's face on the hospital bed taking him away inside the ambulance. He quickly put his shoes on and raced outside.

"Where are you taking him?" Donald yelled at the doctors on the ambulance.

"We're taking him to Golden Valleys Hospital." One of them answered.

"But what happened to him? At least let me on with him!" Donald begged with his eyes filled with tears.

"It looks like he attempted suicide, we don't believe he's going to make it." 

Donald tried to get inside the car but they refused to let him in.

Donald headed back into the apartemnt, it felt so empty for him with his other half gone. 'The note book' he remembered. 

He checked the clock. 3 am. Right on time. He found the notebook that was hidden under the bed. 

Tears fell from his eyes reading everything that Joe has written down. Joe wrote everything that has happened to them and how they got to the present. 

"For memories" Donald read out loud as he skipped to the last page of the notebook.

Today, is Joe's funeral day.

"For memories." Was written on the gravestone.

"For memories." Donald told himseld oneast time before heading off to the sunset and to start again.


End file.
